


Don't you remember?

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Growing Up, Poetry, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you remember?</p><p>The days of coloring<br/>Crayons of every color<br/>The lines never mattered<br/>Boys liked trucks<br/>Girls liked dolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you remember?

Do you remember?

The days of coloring  
Crayons of every color  
The lines never mattered  
Boys liked trucks  
Girls liked dolls

Santa Clause kissed Mommy  
The Tooth Fairy looked like Daddy  
And the Easter Bunny, no one could ever spot him

Faces were stained with chocolate  
Sleepy I love yous  
And one more story

Growing old was for big kids  
Kissing meant cooties  
Cooties were the only sickness people got  
And the world was only as big as the park

Is it coming back to you?

The days of 9 o clock school nights  
Pony tail holder in every color  
The clothes you worn never matter  
Boys liked girls  
Girls liked boys

Santa Clause's magics running out  
The tooth fairies going broke  
And the Easter Bunny, he hopped away ages ago

Faces stained with smiles  
Sleepy good nights  
And 5 more minutes mom

Growing up was still imaginary  
Kissing meant love  
The stomach flu was the only sickness people got  
And the world was as big as the school 

Did you forget?

The days of late night texting  
Makeup in every color  
The way you looked suddenly mattered  
Boys loved girl  
Girl get their heart broken

Santa Clauses died when money ran tight  
We're too old for the tooth fairy  
And the Easter Bunny, how dare you assume I'm Catholic 

Faces stained with makeup  
Sleepy I hate yous  
And we're too old to be kissed good night

Growing up was coming too fast  
Kissing meant an STD  
Depression was the only sickness people got  
And the world was becoming too big

 

The days of cutting wrist  
Blood is only red  
The way you hide them is all that mattered  
Boys took advantage of girl  
Girl is scarred for life 

Santa Clause is buried with your dog in the backyard  
The tooth fairy is only a hallucination  
And the Easter Bunny, he's with Santa

Growing up is alright here  
Kissing meant nothing anymore  
Death was the only sickness people wanted  
And the world is too cold now

Don't you remember?


End file.
